Kaitou Kid and Silver Bullet
by Ashrel Fury
Summary: When Shinichi tried to force Kaito to hang up his top hat and monocle, can Kaito show Shinichi how much fun there really is to be had at a heist? KaiShin


**A/N: Okay, for those who follow my story Pandora's Will, I will indeed continue it. I've just been under too much pressure lately to write something with chapters. I've been looking for a job, trying to support my best friend's family, while trying not to worry my boyfriend and I reached my limit and got into a writer's block, but Akemi helped me out of it by helping me write these one shots. Next weekend, Chapter 5 of Pandora's Will, will be up, so don't fret! And enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaitou Kid and Silver Bullet<strong>

"Kaito, no! I couldn't possibly do this! No way in hell, it would go against every moral I've ever had since deciding to become a detective. I refuse to be dragged into your lame little show because you want to go out with a bang."

A hard set of sky blue eyes stared intensely at a pair of identical pleading gems. Shinichi's hard stare never wavered, but neither did Kaito's determination and persistence. They'd been going in circles with this same conversation for the last five hours and neither side was giving an inch. Although, if we were to be fair, Shinichi was well within his reason's for declining the ideas of the soon-to-be-retired thief.

"Shin-chan! Please! It would be my greatest show, my best trick, my final moments on the moon-lit stage! Shin-chan, I'm doing what you asked and I'm retiring! Please just do this little thing for me, please!" Kaito begged, going as far as to fall to his knees before the great detective who's hardened face softened slightly at the mention of Shinichi's earlier request.

Yes, when they began dating they had struck a deal. Shinichi would stop chasing armed criminals, and five months after finding Pandora, Kaito would quit. Well the five month mark will end in two weeks, and Kaitou Kid's retirement was finalized by media who had acquired a note preparing them for the last, and grandest heist of Kaitou Kid's career. Kaito had been moping about the Kudo mansion, mumbling to himself and skipping meals. Shinichi had understood that Kaito was mourning the loss of his alter ego as well as planning the way the people who claimed to be his fans would remember him. He knew it wasn't easy for Kaito to let go, but he truly believe it would be best. He had not expected Kaito to make a plan so delusional that it required his help.

The phantom thief had approached him original with a request for criticism, asking if Shinichi would listen to his ideas for the final show. Shinichi, loving and understanding as he was, had agreed and the two sat in the kitchen table overlooking notes and blue-prints of multiple buildings and targets. That had been when Kaito had allowed the bomb to explode.

He had told Shinichi his ideas, and instantly the detective refused, questioning his boyfriend's sanity and sense of moral. Kaito had rebounded with pitiful looks and puppy-dog eyes. Really, it was almost a battle of wills, and in those, Kaito always won. Just as he had today.

"I swear Kaito, this is the last time you are allowed to ask me for anything! I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, do you know what people will do if they knew I was assisting you to this extent? Kaito, I hope you appreciate this! God, how stupid am I! Damnit! Come on, tell me what we're doing so I don't ask like an idiot and get us both caught."

The words were harsh and the glare was molten lava, but Shinichi had agreed, and just that had Kaito bursting into a smile so large that it almost dispelled all the negative feelings in the detective.

Almost.

"I promise Shin-chan, you will not regret this! You'll see why I love this job so much! I've always dreamed of what it'd be like to have you beside me on stage instead of against me! Its the next best thing to performing with my dad!"

The excited babbling melted Shinichi's last restraints. Maybe just this once he could stand in a pair of white shoes beside the one he loved looking over the moon-lit stage he usually dissected. With that decided, they began planning to heist together, giving pointers and criticizing each and every aspect of the other's plans until they had one, perfectly constructed performance plan. They also had side notes and escapes thanks to Shinichi's detective mind. Not that Kaito believed they'd need it seeing as his Tantie-kun wouldn't be there to foul his plans. In fact, he'd made the plans so secure that no other police force could possibly catch the thief.

And just like that, the final heist note was sent. No riddle, no taunt, but a warning.

_On the night of the fool's birthday,_

_One will become two, and the target will not escape._

_When the blue moon rises, so does the red. _

_They will both take the sky for the last time._

_Prepare yourselves for the final, ending show._

_Magic will not be the only thing you see under the pale blue light._

_-Kaito KID_

~!KaiShin!~

"Kaito you're dead, I'm going to kill you. I'm going to maim you with the nearest object when we get home, I can't believe you got me to do this! How did I let you talk me into this! How!"

Kaito tried to keep himself from smiling, he knew what this was, he'd had the same feelings the first time he did this as well. He laughed to himself before pushing his face into Shinichi's personal space and kissing the frantic lips of his lover.

"Calm down Shin-chan. Breath and think back on the plans we made two weeks ago. I've taught you the tricks, the escapes, I even taught you how to fly. I know you're nervous, but despite how cute it is, you need to calm down before midnight." Kaito soothed, kissing a part of Shinichi's face at the end of every sentience. He could feel the detective relaxing slightly.

Both teens were decked in matching outfits. White tux, crisp blue shirt, red tie, top hat, and monocle. Tonight Kaitou Kid would be joined by Silver Bullet. It was truly a show that the fan's would never forget.

When midnight hit, the bellowing voice of Kid flood the night drowning out the police sirens and Nakamouri's yelling.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I welcome you to what is promised to be a beautiful, unforgettable night." The white figure of the Phantom Thief stood atop the Tokyo tower, his lean figure standing tall and proud under the spot light of the helicopter that circled around the building unable to any closer due to the crowd of people holding up Kid signs and screaming encouragement.

"Tonight is a special night. This is not only my last show, but I have a guest tonight." This announcement got the crowd to quiet down, but Nakamouri's shouts just got louder. Shouts of 'Catch that damn thief' and 'What does he mean guest' sounded just as loudly as Kid's own. "Tonight, I am joined by someone every special to me!"

That was when people spotted him. A second white-clad figure on the roof of the building straight across from Tokyo tower. The crowd screamed in disapproval, disliking the fact that someone was impersonating their favorite gentleman. To the figure's credit, he didn't even bat and eye as he spoke.

"I am called Silver Bullet. I will be assisting Kid in tonight's performance. Now let the show, begin."

In a puff of blue smoke, Silver Bullet disappeared leaving with a dark chuckle rivaling even Kid's. The Kid stayed behind, watching as the audience oh-ed and ah-ed at his lover's display of magic. If he was being honest, he was proud of his lover for that trick. Its not easy to disappear without a trace, but Bullet had picked it up in two days, using the other twelve to practice that and other tricks. The newbie-thief had even been enthusiastic when he had caught on to a certain difficult trick. It really made Kid smile behind the Phantom mask.

"As my assistant has pointed out. Let the show begin."

And so it was on.

Explosions of fireworks outside and flash bombs inside entertained both the police force and fans as two jewels were taken from their glass cases. The task force was split into two, one going after Kid and the other going after Bullet, the two running around laughing, pulling tricks out from each other's pockets. No one laid a finger on either thief.

"Come on Nakamouri!" Bullet taunted gleefully,

"Well Bullet-kun, I don't think I've ever seen him this slow before!" Kid chatted back.

Both thief's ended up on top of one of the statues scattered around the museum, standing side by side, one arm thrown around each other while the other was held out in a presentation gesture.

"We expected more from you Inspector Nakamouri!" The chanted together a wide grin on both thief's faces.

"Kid! What kind of joke is this! Why are there two of you!" Nakamouri yelled as he lunged at the two thieves who evaded him easily.

"You just don't listen do you!" Bullet yelled, dodging the police force officers that decided a dog-pile would be the best way to get a grip on the slippery phantoms.

"There isn't two of me! I am Kid!"

"And I am Bullet!"

"Whatever!"

Dark chuckles escaped both Bullet and Kid's mouths and they ran to the emergency exit, rushing up the the museum's roof leaving behind tricks and traps.

"You know, its much more thrilling to be chased than to do the chasing." Bullet commented as he and his partner ran. He kicked his right foot to the side, throwing with it some trip wires that blue confetti and sleeping gas on the hall they passed.

"I'm glad you could feel it from this side of things!" Kaito called back, grinning.

They made it to the roof in record time, sure that no one was directly behind them, they took a moment to breathe. Laughing all the while.

"Oh man, I didn't think this'd be this fun!" Bullet exclaimed.

"Come on, we've got one more trick!"

Standing on the edge of the roof looking down at their audience.

The people below began yelling once they came into view, Bullet's name being yelled just as loud as Kid's. It was simply exhilarating if Bullet did say so himself.

"Thank you for your support! We'd like to present you with one final trick tonight!" Bullet exclaimed. "This may be the first time you have seen me, but it will also be the last."

"Would you please show some support for the first-timer!" Kid yelled out. Instantly the noise level rose, screams ringing in the night. Bullet was filled with elation and gratitude to Kid for letting him experience this, even if only this once.

With a snap of his fingers, Bullet had sparkles of electricity flowing down like snow among the crowd. Losing their sparks before reaching the people. Kid throw his arms out making rose petals rain down with the random sparks. To anyone looking from bellow, it was breathtaking to see yellow and red, rough and soft, dangerous and sweet flow together in the moon light.

"Now we must bid you all adieu. It has been a thrill performing for you!" Bullet shouted with a grin.

"And this those kind words-!" Kid pulled Bullet to him by the waist. Kissing his lover's lips hard, he faintly heard the unified gasp of the crowd and police officers before with a poof, Kaitou Kid and Silver Bullet were no more.

!~KaiShin~!

The next morning, the news paper's front page had a picture of the heist printed on it, larger than the article itself which was really only two lines. The picture was of two Phantom Thieves kissing at the top of a skyscraper roof. And the headline was: "Kaitou Kid is taken. But its okay if its Silver Bullet."

Shinichi's giddiness from the heist the night before had yet to fade and when he confronted Kaito about it, Kaito laughed and held up a note. On it was a message that would allow both to live the lives of thieves. One that would take back all they had said last night. And strangely, Shinichi couldn't find anything more fitting.

When the note came into the detective office not two days later, the media reprinted the note with glee.

_**April Fools!**_ (Kaitou Kid doodle, Silver Bullet doodle)


End file.
